


Memory of the Sun

by fromsomewhere



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>งานเก่านานมาแล้ว ค้นเจอจากที่ใดสักที่หนึ่ง แรงบันดาลใจคือ Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth จาก HoME </p><p>เป็น Ficlet และสว่างโร่ถึงขั้นแสบตา</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of the Sun

ข้าแหงนมองปราการของน้องชายทั้งสองที่ตั้งตระหง่านอยู่เบื้องหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกที่ปนเปกันหลากหลาย ข้าภูมิใจในตัวของทั้งคู่ยิ่งนักแต่ข้าก็อดที่จะห่วงไม่ได้เพราะทั้งอังรอดและอายก์นอร์สืบสายเลือดร้อนระอุราวกับเปลวไฟของพวกเราชาวโนลดอร์มาเต็มเปี่ยม และดูเหมือนว่าเวลาที่ผ่านพ้นจะไม่ได้บรรเทาความร้อนแรงในตัวของทั้งคู่ลงได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย

เพราะที่นี่มิใช่ดินแดนสงบสุขเช่นทิริออนและเวลานี้ก็มิใช่เวลาแห่งความรื่นเริงเช่นเมื่อยามเยาว์ ความมืดแผ่ขยายช้าๆครอบคลุมผู้เนรเทศตนเองเช่นเราและเราจำเป็นต้องระมัดระวังในทุกย่างก้าวของการตัดสินใจ ผิดแผกจากน้องสาวคนเดียวของเรา ข้าห่วงนางน้อยที่สุดเพราะกาลเวลาพิสูจน์แล้วว่านาง “รู้” ว่าสิ่งที่นางควรทำเป็นสิ่งใด บางคราข้าคิดว่านางฉลาดมากกว่าเราทุกคนรวมกันด้วยซ้ำไป

การที่นางยังคงอยู่ในเมเนกรอธเป็นข้อพิสูจน์อย่างดีและข้าเชื่อว่ามิใช่เพียงเพราะนางผูกพันมั่นรักอยู่กับเคเลบอร์นผู้เป็นญาติสนิทของกษัตริย์ธิงโกลเพียงอย่างเดียวดอกที่ทำให้นางรั้งอยู่ที่นั่น ราชินีแห่งเมเนกรอธมิใช่พรายหากเป็นไมอาร์ผู้ทรงภูมิ....

บานประตูของป้อมปราการเปิดกว้างเป็นการต้อนรับ ข้าก้าวเข้าไปภายในพร้อมๆกับผู้ติดตามอีกจำนวนหนึ่งเพื่อที่จะพบกับอายก์นอร์ที่รอข้าอยู่แล้ว เราพี่น้องสวมกอดกันไต่ถามทุกข์สุขกันตามประสาผู้ที่ไม่ได้พบกันนาน ข้าได้รู้ว่าอังรอดออกตระเวนด่านและอายก์นอร์เป็นผู้รักษาป้อมในเวลานี้ สถานการณ์ที่นี่ยังคงตึงเครียดไม่คลาย เวลานี้น้องชายทั้งสองของข้าเป็นกำลังสำคัญหน้าด่านที่จะตรึงสมุนแห่งวาลาร์ผู้ทรยศเอาไว้ เป็นภาระที่หนักหนายิ่งนักสำหรับใครที่จะต้องใช้ชีวิตในดินแดนที่ทั้งหนาวเย็น โหดร้าย แม้กระทั่งสายลมก็ดูจะไม่ปรานีต่อสิ่งมีชีวิตใดๆเลยแม่แต่น้อย มันพัดแรงกราดเกรี้ยวและกรรโชกในทุกคราที่มีโอกาสแต่น้องของข้าทั้งคู่ก็ยังยืนหยัดที่จะอยู่บนแผ่นดินนี้ อายก์นอร์เป็นฝ่ายถามข้าก่อนถึงการตัดสินใจในเรื่องการสงคราม

 

ข้าส่ายหน้าช้าๆแทนคำตอบเพราะข้ารู้ว่าเขาตระหนักแน่แก่ใจเพียงแต่ต้องการคำยืนยันจากปากข้าเท่านั้น ริมฝีปากหนาได้รูปของอายก์นอร์แย้มออกเป็นรอยยิ้มแกมหยัน

“เพราะว่าพวกนั้นสุขกายสบายตัวกันเสียเคยถึงได้ตัดสินใจอะไรแบบนี้ ท่านเชื่อหรือว่ามันมีความสงบสุขบนแผ่นดินจริงๆ”

“ข้าไม่เคยวางใจดอกแต่นั่นเป็นความเห็นของคนส่วนใหญ่ ข้าคัดค้านได้แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าทุกคนจะเชื่อคำของข้านะ”

พายุอารมณ์ของอายก์นอร์ถูกกระพือโหมขึ้นในฉับพลัน

“ใช่ซิ ก็ทั้งทัวร์กอนและใครต่อใครอยู่ในทุ่งหญ้าที่ดอกไม้บาน มีเวียงวังเป็นปราการหินอยู่ในที่อันเข้าไม่ถึง ไม่มีใครสักคนที่เผชิญหน้ากับมอร์กอธเช่นข้ากับอังรอดนี่”

เปลวเพลิงลุกโชติช่วง....

“พวกนั้นจะไปนึกออกได้อย่างไรว่าการใช้ชีวิตที่มองเห็นธังโกโรดริมอยู่ลิบๆ เห็นหมอกควันพิษที่พวยพุ่งเต็มท้องฟ้าทั้งกลางวันกลางคืนแบบเรามันจะเป็นอย่างไร พวกท่านไม่เคยได้ยินเสียงที่ลอยตามสายลมในยามดึกเป็นเสียงกรีดร้องของสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เราไม่เคยรู้จัก ไม่เคยต้องระแวดระวังทั้งยามหลับยามตื่นเช่นนี้ แล้วพวกนั้นเอาอะไรมาตัดสินว่าสิ่งที่ข้าและอังรอดเสนอไปนั้นมันไม่เป็นจริง”

“ทัวร์กอนไม่ได้กล่าวเช่นนั้น” ข้ากล่าวแก้ “เพียงแต่พวกเขายังไม่เข้าใจถึงความรีบเร่งที่พวกเรากังวล”

“เขาไม่เชื่อต่างหากว่ามอร์กอธคิดจะทำอะไรสักอย่างแน่ๆ นี่พวกเขายังไม่รู้เช่นเห็นชาติมันอีกหรือ ทำไมไม่เคยคิดระวังกันบ้างเลย”

ถ้อยวาจาของอายก์นอร์ทวีความร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆสมนามของเขายิ่งนักหากน้องชายของข้าก็เป็นเช่นนี้เสมอ หลังจากระเบิดถ้อยคำที่ข้าเองก็เห็นว่าจริงนั้นออกมาแล้วอายก์นอร์ก็ถอนหายใจ

“เอาเถอะ อย่างไรข้าจะส่งข่าวให้พวกท่านรู้หากมีสัญญาณใดเกิดขึ้น ภาวนาแค่ว่าอย่าให้มันสายเกินไปก็แล้วกัน”

ใช่.. ข้าเองก็ภาวนาเช่นนั้น แต่ข้าก็เห็นเงามืดหม่นพาดผ่านอายก์นอร์ เงามืดที่ข้ากริ่งเกรงระคนหวั่นใจว่ามันเอื้อมมือมาหาพี่น้องของข้าแล้ว ข้าพลันนึกถึงคำสนทนาของข้าและนาง.... คำพูดสุดท้ายของนางท่ามกลางแสงเพลิงสีส้มอมแดงที่กำลังจะมอดดับ

“เขาจะไปที่นั่นด้วยไหม สดใสและสูงสง่า เกศาปลิวไสวในสายลม”*

ในถ้อยคำธรรมดาของนางแฝงรอยรักอาลัยเปี่ยมล้น ดวงตาของนางเล่าก็บอกถึงความห่วงหาในตัวของบุรุษที่นางกล่าวถึงยิ่งนัก

โอ... อันเดรธ... กาลเวลาที่ล่วงผ่านไปไม่เคยทำให้นางหัวใจของนางเปลี่ยนแปรได้เลย ข้าเห็นนางบนแผ่นดินดอร์ธอนิออนมาตั้งแต่ครั้งนางยังเยาว์หากเฉลียวฉลาดนัก ดวงตาสีเทาอันเป็นลักษณะของมนุษย์สกุลเบออร์แจ่มจ้าไปด้วยความหวังและความหวังนั้นก็ทุ่มเทให้กับสองสิ่งนั่นก็คือสรรพวิทยาความรู้และบุรุษหนึ่งที่ยืนเคียงข้างข้าในยามนี้เท่าเทียมกัน

มันก็ยังเป็นเช่นนั้น.... ข้ารู้ดี....

ในหัวใจของนางเป็นเช่นไรข้าย่อมรู้ดี ตลอดเวลาหลายปีข้าเป็นอาคันตุกะของมนุษย์หลายครา และทุกหนข้าเห็นความฉลาดเฉลียวที่ข้ายังนึกนิยมเปล่งประกายจัดจ้า นางทำให้ข้านึกถึงดวงมณีเล็กๆที่เปล่งแสงในความมืดมน ถึงแม้แสงนั้นจะอ่อนจางแต่ก็ยังจับตาผู้พบเห็นยิ่งแต่ทว่าไร้เปลวเพลิงที่จะหล่อหลอมให้มณีดวงนั้นโดดเด่น

ข้าจมอยู่ในห้วงคำนึงของตนจนเสียงของอายก์นอร์ปลุกให้ข้าคืนกลับมาสู่การสนทนาอีกครั้ง ดวงตาของเขาหม่นแสงราวกับเหลือเพียงไฟสุมขอนขณะทอดมองออกไปนอกบานหน้าต่าง ขอบฟ้าทิศเหนือแดงระเรื่อทั้งๆที่เป็นยามราตรี ข้ารู้ดีว่านั่นเป็นแสงจากปราการเหล็กแห่งธังโกโรดริมของมอร์กอธ

“ที่นี่ไม่เหลือใครแล้วฟินรอด กระทั่งสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นก็ยังหลบเร้นไม่เว้นแม้แต่มนุษย์ แต่ข้าและอังรอดคงจะยังยืนหยัดอยู่จนกว่าน้ำแข็งและคมดาบจะมาถึง”

ข้าจะเอ่ยปากดีหรือไม่........... คำฝากสุดท้ายแห่งนางยังคงติดปลายหู

“บอกเขาด้วยอย่าทำการใดบุ่มบ่าม อย่าแสวงหาอันตรายโดยไม่จำเป็น”*

แล้วข้าจะนิ่งเฉยได้ไฉนกัน

“โบรอน**จากโลกนี่ไปแล้วก่อนที่ข้าจะมาที่นี่และข้าได้ร่วมพิธีศพของเขา”

นามของหัวหน้าสกุลเบออร์ที่ข้าเอ่ยทำให้อายก์นอร์หันมาทางข้าทันที เพราะเขาเองคุ้นเคยกับโบรอนมิใช่น้อยในช่วงเวลาที่คนของเบออร์ส่วนมากยังอยู่ในดอร์ธอนิออน และอันเดรธ.. นางเป็นหลานหญิงของโบรอนผู้นำของสกุลเบออร์ ข้าเห็นคำถามบางอย่างวูบขึ้นมาหากน้องของข้ากลับฝังมันลึกลงไปสู่ก้นบึ้งของหัวใจเขาเสียก่อนที่มันจะเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง

“โบรอนสิ้นชีพแล้วอย่างนั้นหรือแต่ข้าก็ไม่ได้พบเขานานเต็มที แล้วคนอื่นๆเล่าเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง”

“ข้าเองก็ไม่ได้พบพวกเขาบ่อยนักแต่ครั้งนี้เพราะข้าได้ไปเยือนเบเลเมียร์จึงได้มีโอกาสอยู่ร่วมพิธีศพด้วย”

“อ้อ…” น้องชายของข้าพึมพำรับฟังข้อความที่ข้าเอ่ย

“มีผู้ความฝากมายังท่านด้วย” ข้าตัดสินใจเอ่ยปากตามตรงด้วยข้าไม่ต้องการอ้อมค้อมอีกต่อไป ไม่มีประโยชน์อันใดที่ข้าจะเก็บข้อความนั้นไว้กับตัวเพราะมันหมายถึงผู้อื่น มิใช่ข้า... หากอายก์นอร์กลับผินหลังให้ข้าและเปลี่ยนเรื่องสนทนาเสียเช่นนั้น

“ท่านจะอยู่รออังรอดก่อนหรือไม่ หรือมีสิ่งใดที่ท่านจะต้องทำก่อนจะกลับไปที่นาร์โกธอร์น”

“ข้ามาเพื่อแจ้งข่าวการตัดสนใจของทัวร์กอนและต้องการหารือเพิ่มเติมกับพวกท่าน ดังนั้นข้าควรต้องอยู่รออังรอดก่อน แต่นี่แน่ะ.. อายก์นอร์ เปลวอัคคีนั้นเผาไหม้ผู้อื่นได้ก็ย่อมเผาไหม้ตนเองได้เช่นกัน”

ข้าเอ่ยเพียงเท่านั้นและก็หันหลังจากไปสู่ที่พัก ข้าไม่ต้องการบีบบังคับผู้ใดให้เปิดหูฟังในสิ่งที่ข้าจะพูดเพียงแต่ข้าไม่อยากจะเห็นความรักของนางถูกทอดทิ้งจวบจนวินาทีสุดท้ายเท่านั้น แต่มันเรื่องอันใดของข้าเล่า ข้าถอนใจ... ข้ามิได้มีส่วนใดๆในเรื่องนี้

 

นิทรารมย์มิได้มาสู่ข้าง่ายดายนักและเมื่อมันมาถึงก็ยังจากไปด้วยความรีบเร่งทำให้ข้าต้องลุกขึ้นจากเตียงนอนในเวลาย่ำรุ่งที่ดาวประกายพรึกยังคงส่องแสงบนโค้งฟ้าสลัวออกมาที่ป้อมสังเกตุการณ์สูงริมกำแพง ทหารพรายที่เฝ้าระวังป้อมมีสีหน้าไม่แปลกใจที่เห็นข้าในยามย่ำรุ่งและปล่อยให้ข้าผ่านเข้าไปในป้อมนั้น ใกล้รุ่งอากาศเยือกเย็นกว่าหากไออวลของอันตรายก็ยิ่งเข้มข้น อีกไม่นานหิมะและน้ำแข็งก็คงจะปกคลุมปราการแห่งนี้และกว่าที่ข้าจะได้ข่าวคราวของน้องทั้งสองก็คงต้องเป็นเมื่อหิมะละลายล่วงไปแล้ว และข้าก็คลายความประหลาดใจลงว่าเหตุใดทหารพรายผู้นั้นจึงไม่แสดงทีท่าหลากใจแต่อย่างใด

จุดที่ข้ายืนเป็นชั้นเกือบจะบนสุดของบันไดวน เมื่อมองออกไปนอกตัวป้อมบนลานแคบๆข้าเห็นเงาตะคุ่มสูงใหญ่ของอายก์นอร์ยืนอยู่เพียงลำพัง ข้าชะงักเท้าอยู่เพียงแค่ด้านหน้า ชะรอยว่าน้องชายของข้าจะจมอยู่ในภวังค์ห้วงความคิดของตนเองเสียจนอาจจะไม่ได้สงสัยว่าเป็นข้า เขาอาจจะคิดว่าข้าเป็นเพียงทหารพรายที่เดินตรวจตราป้อมตามปกติเท่านั้น หยาดน้ำค้างที่พรมอยู่บนเสื้อคลุมของอายก์นอร์ทำให้ข้ารู้ว่าเขายืนอยู่ตรงนี้นานพอสมควรแล้ว

เสี้ยวหน้าหนึ่งที่ข้าเห็นนั้นละมุนลงกว่ายามปกติ ดวงตาทอดต่ำลงมองบางสิ่งในมือของตน ใครๆก็รู้ว่าน้องของข้าเป็นพรายหนุ่มผู้ห้าวหาญ เลือดโนลดอร์ในกายของเขาเข้มข้นเสมอแต่บางแง่มุมเขาก็อ่อนหวานนัก อันเดรธเป็นผู้หนึ่งที่ได้สัมผัสความอ่อนหวานเช่นนั้น

ข้าไม่เคยมองมนุษย์ต้อยต่ำกว่าเราผองชนชาวดารา เราเป็นบุตรแห่งพระผู้เป็นหนึ่งเช่นกันทว่าเราต่างถูกสร้างมาด้วยจุดประสงค์ที่แตกต่างกันออกไปและเราไม่มีทางเข้าใจพระประสงค์ของพระองค์ได้ นางเองก็เช่นกัน ถ้อยคำของนางแฝงไว้ด้วยความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจของมนุษย์ที่เห็นความเป็นอมตะเป็นสิ่งสูงสุดเอื้อม และไม่ว่ามนุษย์จะริษยาในความเป็นอมตะของเรามากหรือน้อยข้าเห็นจะต้องยอมรับว่าในความเศร้าของนางนั้นมีเงาของอายก์นอร์ทาบทับอยู่

อนิจจา อันเดรธ นางจะเข้าใจมากขึ้นบ้างไหมหลังจากที่ข้าจากมาแล้ว นางไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นอายก์นอร์ในเวลาเช่นที่ข้าเห็นตอนนี้ ข้ารู้จักเขาดี... และข้าปรารถนาจะให้นางเข้าใจเขาเช่นเดียวกับที่ข้ารู้ และข้าเชื่อว่าหญิงที่ชาญฉลาดเช่นนางจะเข้าใจในที่สุดถึงความผิดหวังจะบดบังให้ดวงตาของนางมืดหม่นลงไปบ้าง เพราะมณีที่มีเงาหม่นบดบังก็ยังสามารถจะฉายแสงได้สักวันหนึ่ง

อรุณกำลังจะมาถึง ขอบฟ้ามืดดำแตะแต้มด้วยสีแดงเรื่องเรืองแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเทาจางๆและลำแสงแรกแห่งวันก็ฉายฉาน ดวงหน้าของอายก์นอร์อาบอยู่ในแสงสีกุหลาบของอรุณรุ่งอ่อนโยน ข้าได้ยินนามที่เขาเรียกขานยามที่เขาเห็นแสงแรกอุษาของวัน

อันเดรธ อดาเนธ....

ข้าไม่อาจรู้ว่าสิ่งใดที่เขากำไว้แนบหัวใจ มันคงจะเป็นเครื่องหมายใดที่แทนตัวของนางในยามที่เขาหันหลังให้คนที่เขารัก การตัดสินใจที่ทำร้ายหัวใจของนางและเขาไปพร้อมๆกัน

อนิจจา อันเดรธ ยามที่ท่านจากไปท่านก็คงทิ้งทุกอย่างไว้เบื้องหลังเช่นเดียวกับบรรพบุรุษของท่านแต่น้องของข้าเล่า เขาก็จะยังอยู่กับความทรงจำและภาพของท่านที่ไม่มีวันเลือนหายเช่นเดียวกับที่ข้าบอกท่านไว้***

แล้วข้าเล่า..... ข้าจะอยู่ที่ใดหรือในความทรงจำของท่าน อันเดรธ

อายก์นอร์หันกลับมาด้วยเขาคงรู้สึกว่าเขามิได้อยู่เพียงลำพังข้าจึงก้าวออกจากเงามืดของตัวป้อมสู่ลำแสงของวันใหม่ เขาเบือนหน้าไปจากข้าหลังจากที่ใช้สายตาอ่านความหมายในกิริยาของข้าก่อนจะเอ่ยถามแผ่วเบา

“นางฝากคำใดมากับท่านหรือ”

ข้ากลั้นใจ…. ไอคาร์นาร์ เปลวเพลิงยอมอ่อนแสงแล้วหรือ

“นางถามไถ่ว่าข้าจะเจอท่านหรือไม่และฝากคำให้ข้าบอกท่านว่าอย่าใจร้อน อย่าหาอันตรายใส่ตัวโดยไม่จำเป็น”

มือของเขาเลื่อนขึ้นมาทาบบนอกเสื้อและกดมันไว้แนบหัวใจ

“ขอบคุณ...” ดวงตาของอายก์นอร์มีร่องรอยของการจดจำรำลึกและข้าก็มั่นใจว่าความบาดหมางใดระหว่างธิดาคนเดียวของโบโรเมียร์แห่งสกุลเบออร์และเปลวอัคคีแห่งโนลดอร์มลายสลายไปสิ้นแล้ว

ใช่.. เพราะหากนางมิคลายความเมินหมางนางก็คงไม่เอ่ยคำนั้น และหากในใจของนางไม่มีความรักในตัวของน้องข้าถึงเพียงนี้ไฉนนางจึงครองตนเพียงลำพังมาจนถึงเวลานี้ ไฉนนางจึงไม่เคยเปิดใจมองใครอื่นและเช่นกันสำหรับอายก์นอร์ เปลวอัคคีสว่างโชติช่วงเพื่อหญิงเพียงนางเดียวแม้ว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ของเราจะต่างกันก็ตาม ข้าภาวนาให้สักวันหนึ่งเทพบดีจะทรงกรุณาให้กับเราด้วยเราต่างเป็นบุตรแห่งพระองค์เช่นเดียวกัน และข้าหวังว่าในวันสิ้นสุดแห่งโลกเขาทั้งสองจะได้พบกันอีกครั้ง ข้าทำในสิ่งที่ข้าควรทำคือหันหลังให้กับอโณทัยที่ฉายแสงและเริ่มต้นขับเพลงที่ข้าจำได้ติดหัวใจ สำหรับพราย.. รักจะยังคงอยู่ในความทรงจำตราบนิรันดร์

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

ฟินรอด เฟลากุนด์ผินหลังให้กับอาทิตย์ยามอรุณรุ่งและเลี้ยวลับหายไปตามขั้นบันไดของหอสูง ทิ้งให้อายก์นอร์อยู่เพียงลำพังกับลำแสงแรกอรุณพร้อมกับเสียงทุ้มไพเราะอันคุ้นหูของบุตรแห่งฟินาร์ฟินก็ดังขึ้นเป็นลำนำ บทเพลงนั้นเป็นบทเพลงที่มรรตัยชนขับขานและเป็นบทเพลงที่อายก์นอร์จดจำได้ว่าอังเดรธเคยร้องใต้แสงดาว

 

 

หทัยข้ายังแสวงหาชั่วนิรันดร์ สุดสิ้นกันก็ที่เวลานี้

หลงเหลือสุดท้ายก็จักลบเลือนลาง

แสงเคยสว่างวูบลับคร่ำครวญหา

โอ…พระบิดา.... สิ่งใดที่จะทรงมอบไว้แก่ข้า เมื่อถึงวันเวลาสุดท้าย เมื่อตะวันแห่งข้าหยุดฉาย จักเป็นสิ่งใด..... ****

 

สำหรับอันเดรธ ไอคาร์นาร์คือดวงตะวันฉายและนางคือแสงดาวในยามค่ำคืนที่จะย้ำเตือนให้ระลึกถึงกัน ทว่าสำหรับฟินรอด เฟลากุนด์เล่า ดวงตะวันของจอมพรายอยู่แห่งหนใด แผ่นดินตะวันตกหรือท้องทุ่งดอร์ธอนิออน

 

**T H E  E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> ตามท้องเรื่องทั้งอันเดรธและอายก์นอร์ไม่ได้มีโอกาสพบกันอีก อายก์นอร์สิ้นชีพในสงคราม
> 
>  
> 
> (*) จาก Athrabeth Findrod Ah Andreth, History of the Middle Earth 10 part 4 เป็นคำพูดที่อังเดรธเอ่ยกับฟินรอดในการพูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนความคิดเห็นกัน เรื่องหลักๆที่พูดจากันจะเป็นเรื่องความแตกต่างระหว่างมนุษย์กับพราย 
> 
> (**) โบรอนเป็นหัวหน้าสกุลเบออร์ในรุ่นแรกๆ ถ้าจะไล่สายตระกูลกันก็จะได้ดังนี้ เบออร์คนแรกนั่นคือต้นตระกูลคนที่ฟินรอดไปพบกลางป่า เบออร์มีลูกชื่อบารานและเบเลน บารานมีลูกชื่อโบรอนและหลานชายชื่อโบโรมียร์ที่เป็นพ่อของอันเดรธ อันเดรธมีพี่น้องอีกหนึ่งคือเบรกอร์ซึ่งเบรกอร์มีลูกอีกสองชื่อเบรโกลาสและบาราเฮียร์ผู้เป็นบิดาของเบเรน ภายหลังจากที่เบออร์มาอยู่กับฟินรอดที่นาร์โกธอร์นแล้วบารานลูกชายก็ดูแลตระกูลต่อไป เบเลเมียร์บุตรแห่งเบเลนเป็นเจ้าบ้านที่ฟินรอดได้รับเชิญไปพักในเรื่องนี้
> 
> (***) เป็นคำพูดที่อ้างถึงคำกล่าวของฟินรอดต่ออังเดรธดังนี้
> 
> “ตอนนี้และตลอดไป เขาจะจดจำรำลึกถึงท่านที่ยืนอาบแสงอรุโณทัย กับภาพสนธยาสุดท้ายที่เขาได้เห็นเงาสะท้อนของดวงหน้าท่านเหนือสายน้ำแห่งอายลูอินโดยมีแสงดาวทาบทอในเรือนผม กระทั่งลมเหนือจักพัดพาเปลวไฟของเขาให้มืดดับ ใช่ และหลังจากนั้น เขาจะพักในมานโดส ในท้องพระโรงแห่งการรอคอย ตราบจนอวสานของอาร์ดา”
> 
> (****) แรงบันดาลมาจากกลอนของท่านโทลคีน จาก The lost road and other writing: History of the Middle Earth. กล่าวถึงการสร้างโลกและความต้องการของมนุษย์ที่จะเป็นอมตะแต่ก็เอามาแปลงเสียหน่อยให้เข้ากับเรื่อง


End file.
